The present invention relates to a racket shaft mounting device for connecting the shaft of a badminton racket to the head frame thereof which greatly improves the strength of the connection between the head frame and the shaft of the racket.
Referring to FIGS. 1, 2, and 3, a badminton racket according to the prior art is generally comprised of a head frame 10 to hold a network of catgut, and a shaft 20 having a front end connected to the head frame 10 by a connector 30 and a rear end terminated to a hand grip. The connector 30 is made of a T-tube having a transverse tube section 31 defining a transverse mounting hole 311, and a vertical tube section 32 defining a vertical mounting hole 321. During the assembly process, the two opposite ends 101 of the head frame 10 are covered with a bonding agent and then respectively fitted into the transverse mounting hole 311 of the transverse tube section 31 from two opposite ends, and the shaft 20 is covered with a bonding agent and then fitted into the vertical mounting hole 321 of the vertical tube section 32. When the racket hits the ball, a torque M is produced and acted on the connecting area between the head frame 10 and the shaft 20 in the direction in parallel with the connecting surface between the transverse tube section 31 and the head frame 10. Because the connection between the two opposite ends 101 of the head frame 10 and the connector 30 bears the torque M simply by the friction force and the bonding agent therebetween, it may be loosened or damaged easily.